warriors_another_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistyblossom
Appearance Mistyblossom is a silver she-cat with dark gray points. One of her ears are torn and her shoulder has a small bald patch from fighting. She has long, smooth fur and a light build with bright green eyes. Markers * General Information ** Personality ** Main Story ** Clan Loyalty ** Relationships & Kin * Story Significence ** A New Dawn ** A Tale Of Two * Extra's ** Common Mistakes ** Important Notes ** Family Tree ** Best Quotes Personality Mistyblossom is a very kind, trusting and strong cat. As an apprentice, she was never too loyal to her clan and often rebelled. After becoming a warrior, she quickly realised how important the warriors were and stuck to her clan more, espeicially after seeing some of the other clans and becoming thankful for her own. Unlike most of her clan, she had always been friendly with the twolegs and dogs, eventually getting dopted by a family with another cat and a dog, spending some time as a kittypet. Main Story Mistyblossom was first born around the same time as Copperfur gave birth in The Beginning And The End. She was friends with Starpaw and Brightpaw as an apprentice, trusting them with most of her secrets. She starts to doubt her loyalty to the clan when OneClan is threatened by rouges, sh even considers joining them at one point meeting them multiple times. She sees a huge change in perspective after Starpaw runs away from the clan, she starts to become much more loyal to her clan, realizing what could happen. She becomes even more loyal finding how some of the other clans treat their cats. She eventually finds Starsight again, now with the name 'Raine' who had come back again with another secret. She at first doesn't trust her, constantly falling back on Brightriver for help and opinions, although he leaves her to figure things out for herself. Eventually she decides to go to the twoleg place, to explore and grab some food after a hard day of fighting and hunting to think through the scenario with her clan, she can't bear to image leaving the island she had lived on her whole life. When she stops by a certain house, she is greeted by a twoleg with a large border collie at her feet. Another cat rested further back, although it had no interest in communicating. She went back a few times when she was frustrated, until getting adopted there as Cloud. Brightriver and Starsight returned one night to find her, meeting her out the fence hanging out with the other cat. With them, was another strange, dark dappled previously rouge cat named Dappletail. She decided to return to the clan once again after hearing of a threatening battle. She instantly held onto her loyalty once more to fight the battle, becoming a fierce battle between rouges, in it she got a torn ear and a bald patch on her shoulder as a permanent reminder of her clan and battle. Foxstar thanks her, stating he would allow her to go back to her kittypet life or stay. She decided to stay as a kittypet a bit longer before returning, ready to claim her place as a great warrior of her clan. Soon after returning, the dog and cat who she made friends with promise to see her and remember her, before she realizes that she had become pregnant to the tom, he pleads to return to the clan with her as a mate, and they both return with the dog promising to visit if possible. She continued to fight as a great warriors, holding her scars and injuries as memories of her great battles and battle won for her clan rather than regrets, also becoming a great mentor to other apprentices. She soon finds the mystery of Foxstar, he was on his last life. She was shocked, especially knowing Needlenose, the clan deputy, was deathly ill and she learned she would become the next deputy. The next moon, Needlenose had died of an unknown sickness, leaving Mistyblossom to become deputy. Clan Loyalty Mistyblossom had always been in between with her loyalty, first being very suspicious of her clans ways and even meeting with rouges for a while, thinking of joining them. Eventually, her friend Starsight leaves, giving her new found respect for both her clan and her friend Brightriver. Once again, she loses her loyalty after a long battle and visiting the twolegplace, staying for even days at a time before eventually leaving her clan for them. She truly pledges her loyalty when Starsight, Brightriver and Dappletail ask her to come fight for her clan, giving her permanent scars and finally understanding she was made to be a warrior and taking her newfound mate from the twolegplace and back to camp where she had remained loyal ever since. Relationships & Kin Edit Area To Be Complete Soon Common Mistakes She is often forgotten to be explained to have darker grey points, making her seem like a solid silver. She had also been referred to as a silver tabby before. Although a lot of this has been fixed later on. She has been described without her shoulder patch and torn ear, or with extra scars. It's hard to keep track of! Sometimes her kits or mate has been referred to have scars when they do not or earlier than they are supposed to. Most of the time her stub tail is skipped over, or accidentally acted out as if it were a long or even fluffy tail. Important Notes She is the first cat from the areas history to have ever been accepted as a kittypet and even more so to be accepted as having 'a paw in both worlds' allowed to live her kittypet life as well as fight for the clans whenever she wants. In the end, she does however chose the clans over her kittypet life. If she had remained with 'a paw in both worlds' she never would have become a deputy or eventually Mistystar and would probably end up living as a kittypet since she grew pregnant and would not be able to travel to clans as much, naturally growing a preference for her kittypet life meaning although the travel was hard, travelling to the clans through pregnancy was the best option. In her group, Starsight was easily the most observant, although she is a close second. When Raine returns and she begins to guard her, she is one of the first cats to notice hints that she might be pregnant and mistreated. Brightriver doesn't notice until Mistyblossom points it out, although Copperfur had noticed not long after Mistyblossom had seen the signs. Best Quotes "Mistyblossom! Where have you been! We were all worried!" Eaglewing squeaked, nervously running her eyes over the warrior. "Nowhere, just the twolegplace. Why?" Mistyblossom huffed, shakign her pelt to show the collar on her neck, she bell jingling. "You can't go there!" Eaglewing stressed. "This can't go one any longer! Over I'm going to tell Foxstar!" Mistyblossom jumped quickly to attention, "What? No!" -Eaglewing threatening Mistyblossom after her twoleg visits go too far "I'm so sorry, Patch," She looekd at the tom shyly, afraid he would be offended. "I can't leave my clan to perish, they need me, I was made to be a warrior," Cloud puffed out her chest, ready to make one last promise. "I will return, if I don't, I'm dead, then know, my only goal was to save the cats I grew up with," Patch nodded, understanding what was going on. "Please return, I need to tell you something afterwards too, as a reard," He promised. He knocked the bell off her collar so she could keep it on her adventure, he watched as Cloud ran off. -Cloud promising to return after battle "Starsight!" Mistyblossom watched the tuxedo carefully, suspicious of her. "What are you doing?" She growled. "I'm here from the rouges, they were horrible," She panted after her run. "You look well fed," She said poking her large belly, fixing her vision on the rest of her body. "No scratches, no bruises," She continued, checking her neck scruff and flank. "Please, Mistyblossom! I'm begging you, at least let me see Copperfur and Foxstar!" Rain could only panick, hoping her old friend would trust her. She could tell she was contemplating it, if she was any rouge rather than their kit, they would be extremely mad at her. "Please," She begged once more. "Come," She padded into camp, keeping her tail on her shoulders makign sure that Raine couldn't run off. -Mistyblossom meeting Raine for the first time after returning from the rouges Category:OneClan